the_walking_dead_interviewsfandomcom-20200213-history
Andrew Crigler Interview
This interview was held by Rick123Axel. Andrew Crigler portrayed a Unnamed Reanimated Prison Survivor. ---- ' What role/roles have you had on The Walking Dead?' I've been a featured zombie twice including this weekend. (Season 4 Episode 15) How did you get your role? Extra's Casting Atlanta put out a post on Facebook asking for contortionists. A friend of mine told me about it, I sent in some pictures and video, and they offered me a part. What episodes have you appeared in? I've been in S4E2 and will be in S4E15 this sunday. Did your character have a name or backstory which was not shown/cut? If not, did you create one for yourself? The backstory of how I became a zombie was fun. Basically I took a shotgun to the face and that's why only half is zombified. Did you watch the show or read the graphic novel prior to your role? Nope. I've actually still not watched the show. . . What is the atmosphere like on the set of such a serious, dramatic show? It's actually quite fun. Sometimes the extras would dance around and play games, fight in slow motion. We had a pretty good kick line going at one point. We have a lot of time to just hang out so we enjoy each other's creepy company. ' Was there anymore to the scenes that didn't make it past post-production with you in them?' Nope. I was only in the one. Do you have any interesting or funny stories from your time on the set? I was showing the makeup guys my arm contortion and I let my arm fall back into docket instead of putting it there. It realigned incorrectly and pinched the artery in my left shoulder. This caused a gap in blood stream which can kill me if it gets to my heart. Because I hadn't been moving at all and the air was thick in the trailer, my body pulled all of the blood from my head to fill in the gap and I turned green and passed out. Twice. I woke up when the medic came to talk to me and was out again in a minute. Obviously my blood caught up because I didn't die. They had me walk around for a bit, get some fresh air and food, then I went back to the trailer. My make up guy told me that I had turned a cool shade of green when I passed out and he decided to use it for my makeup! What was the make-up like covering up almost all of your face, was it uncomfortable? ''' It wasn't too bad. I kind of forgot about it after a while, except that I couldn't see much out of my right eye. It was worst when I had to wear the contact. I don't wear glasses or anything so that was new and my eye was resistant. '''Are you currently working on anything interesting that you can reveal? Personally I'm working on tons of stuff. I have a poetry album I released, I'm going to be in Terminus with Saiah Arts International (an immersive theatre experience), I'm doing voice over work for a new app, I'm making journals from old fabric, teaching theatre in Decatur and Atlanta, doing some traveling school shows about Paul Revere, Johnny Appleseed, and a healthy living show called Strong4life. All this info and more is available on my website andrewcrigler.com . Thank you again on behalf of the entire wiki! We appreciate it very much! My pleasure! Category:Interviews